Downfall Part 1
''Downfall, Part 1 ''is the first episode of the season finale of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season 1). It was written by MrFluffman 18:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Plot Maddox heard the shouts, the screams, the yells. Sighing, he set down the tools needed to create the prototype weather machine and headed into the living room. He turned the corner, seeing Clay just in front of him. Speeding up, he turned just in time to get the whole scene. Alexa kissing Swanson under the mistetoe. Song looking like this was the funniest thing in the history of the world. And then Clay bowled him over as he lunged at Song. "Alright!" Killgrave yelled, storming into the room, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" "The Blue used my own booby trap to get with Alexa!" Clay cried, still trying to strangle Swanson, who was gasping for air. "Get with?!" Alexa said, incredicoulas, "how old are you two? There's ''no one, ''and I repeat, no one that I would want to get with on this team!" ''Except maybe Maddox, ''Song thought beneath his helmet, rolling his eyes. Strangly, as Maddox pulled himself up, he felt the odd urge to not only strangle Swanson, but to bury him so deep he would spend the rest of his days in Hell! ''Where'd that come from? ''he wondered. ----------------------------------------- Krayson stood outside of Blue Base, brushing snow off his helmet. He had heard the conversation about mutinay, and had called her. She was ready for his call. Then things would begin. He heard, but did not adknowledge, the presence of the rest of the team behind him. Slowly, he cleared his throat, then let his shoulders slump. How much did he have to pay? "Good news, chaps," he said, trying to keep his tone light, "I agree and support your mutiny. In fact, I would have done the same." "It doesn't have to be this way, Krayson," Iron Fist's voice echoed in his helmet. He shook his head slowly. It had to be. "Mate," he began, turning around, "I'm giving you one last chance. Call this off, and I'll even let Swanson come back. Just don't ask any more questions. We can laugh about this over drinks later." "Sorry, buddy," 'Fist said, "but no deal." Krayson sighed. "Well," he said, "don't say I didn't warn you." He reached up, hitting some buttons on his com. He waited for a minute, as it "rang." Then, to his teammates' shock, he said, "Yes? This is Daniel." Jenkins snorted. Krayson glared at him, then went on. "Hit it. Jenkins first." "What do yo- AAAAHHJ!" Jenkins cried, as electricity-like bolts flashed across his body, freezing him in place. The others stared in shock. Then Iron Fist was caught. Writhing, he looked at Krayson with a look of pure betrayal, and he froze. Sam stood shocked. Then he laughed. "Sorry, Krayson, but it won't work on me!" "Look at your arm, mate." Sam lifted his up. He stood still as he noticed the cut wire. ''The ''wire. "How?" he asked before his armor was hacked. Krayson turned around, then marched buisness-like to the caves. -------------------------------------- "Maddox, want to brew up some hot chocalate?" Killgrave asked. Maddox smiled softly and left, glad to get away from the chilly atmosphere. Clay wasn't talking, and Alexa wasn't looking at Swanson. As he headed in, he heard Song leave. Pushing out of his mind, he wondered why the urge to kill Swanson prevailed against all reason. "MADDOX!" It was Alexa's voice. Whipping around, he darted around. If any of this was Swanson's fault he would rip that crappers head right off his stupid Blue shoulders- When he reached the area, he froze. Swanson was writhing on the floor, as energy pulsed around his armor. Finally, he stopped and went silent. "Clay?" Maddox's voice was partly worried, partly relieved, "did you hack Swanson's armor for revenge?" "NO!" -------------------------------------- Song and Krayson leaped into the caves at the same instant from opposite ends. Running down, they smashed into each other. "What the?" Krayson spluttered as Song pulled himself up. "Oh yeah," he said, "she didn't hack you guys's armor. Silly me." "Who's she?" Song asked, then froze. Steps could be heard from the entrance. Bad steps. "Ah, chiz balls," he muttered, "You know this guy?" "She's a girl." "... I hate this canyon." To be continued.... Category:Battle of Blood Gulch